paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Support Wall
Perhaps you were looking for Fortress Walls? Next to the regular kind of Walls, the various factions also have secondary walls with different properties. Some are cheaper versions of the regular walls and block only infantry, others may have secondary functions to increase their capabilities. Either way, they are usually just as useful as regular walls and best used together with them. Soviet Fortifications "What, no television in here?" :-A Conscript, after being ordered into a trench section Tactical Analysis * Entrenched: Simple dug out trenches, Fortifications can hold one infantryman per section, affording a soldier more protection than they would have if they were standing out in the open. * Firing from safety: Once safely within the protection of a Fortification, soldiers can return fire at their enemies, attacking any foolish enough to close within weapons range. * Over the top: However, note that, as a simple ditch in the ground, Fortifications cannot stop units from simply crossing over, making it useless as a barricade. * Two World Wars Late: Ultimately, without any infantry to garrison these trenches, Fortifications are of no defensive value at all to your forces. Operational History Trench warfare had dominated the First World War, where advances in firepower had given a decisive advantage to the defender. However, by the Second World War, things had changed. The increasing mechanisation of warfare meant that armies were more mobile than ever, and when Stalin's armies marched over Europe, they simply moved too quickly for the European powers to construct a new trench system every time the front shifted a few miles eastward. Defensive fighting instead began to rely on quickly-constructed field turrets that could be prefabricated at a factory, then transported to the battlefront in a MCV and rapidly set up. However, when it was the Allies' turn to go on the offensive, they found that the Soviets had taken the time to reinforce the territory they had captured with a series of heavily fortified defensive lines that integrated both new bunkers and turrets, as well as trenches. While the Allies eventually broke through the Soviets' defences, the effectiveness of trenches could not be denied. The Soviet Army is one of the few armies in the world that continue to utilise trenches extensively, integrating them into field bases for defence. By the Third World War, they had developed Fortifications that could quickly be laid down by a MCV or Crusher Crane and occupied by Soviet infantry, but also featured steel plates over the trench that allowed men or tanks to easily transverse them when the time came for the Soviet Army to go on the march. Imperial Nanoscreen Wall Tactical Analysis *'It's a wall,': At first glance, the Nanoscreen Wall appears to be nothing more than a perfectly normal wall, and behaves exactly like one. *'...Isn't it?': However, there is more to this wall than meets the eye. The Nanoscreen Wall is actually composed of millions of nanites, which in their default state take the shape and characteristics of a typical wall. *'Surprise, Surprise': Upon command, the Nanoscreen Wall reveals its true nature, dissolving into a cloud of nanites that break apart any metal within seconds, including tanks, unfortunate enough to be within its range. *'Accidental Discovery': For some as of yet unknown reason, the nanites do not harm infantry passing through the cloud, although the same cannot be said for the drivers of unfortunate vehicles... Operational History The Nanoscreen Wall's creation was an accident, the result of a flaw in the programming of the nanites that make it up. How the Nanoscreen Wall's name came about no one knows, but apparently someone came up with the name and it stuck. Originally, the Nanoscreen Wall was designed to be a wall - an indestructible one. To accomplish this, the Nanoscreen Wall was to be constructed entirely out of nanites. The Nanoscreen Wall would function similarly to nanites of the Nanoswarm Hive, forming a nearly indestructible wall of nanites. In order to allow the wall to continue operating indefinitely, the nanites were programmed to perform a particular action - to recycle the remains of damaged and inoperable nanites, by breaking them down and reconstructing them. In theory, this would allow the Nanoscreen Wall to "self repair", thus allowing to continue operations for as long as was neccessary. It would be possible to simply deactivate the walls, thus making the Nanoscreen Wall no more capable than a normal wall. The Nanoscreen Wall had ran into numerous problems over the course of its tortured development, mainly with the nanites. All sorts of things happened, from the nanites producing new wall segments at random to repairing and enhancing the capabilities of nearby units, irregardless of whether they were friend or foe, to engulfing the nearest object and using the raw material acquired to create a new wall section. The nanites would turn into goo, disassemble everything near it (including themselves and the ground below them), immobilize everything within range, and generally do everything except what they were programmed to do. Every time the nanites didn't perform as intended, the engineers would scratch their heads, try to figure out what had gone wrong, and go back to the drawing board and start all over again. By the time the Nanoscreen Wall had reached its final iteration, it had gone through 12 revisions, and the military was on the verge of cutting funding. Desperate to prove to the military officials that the project was worth continuing, the company arranged for a demonstration and pushed through with the modifications to the nanites. An engineer protested, saying that the nanites weren't ready yet and would probably cause another disaster, but was overruled by his superiors. Their error in judgement resulted in the loss of one Tsunami Tank. On the day of the demonstration, something went terribly wrong. The Tsunami Tank sped forth to meet the wall. The wall was powered up, and... Instead of forming an indestructible barrier to projectiles and units alike, the Nanoscreen Wall instead dissipated into a cloud of nanites. The tank was within the nanite cloud's area of effect. The Tsunami Tank never stood a chance. The observers sent by the military to watch the demonstration instead watched with abject horror as the tank dissolved before their very eyes. It was all over in a matter of seconds, and by the end of the process nothing remained. Despite the accident, development continued unhindered and in fact received a funding boost, for someone had seen promise in this particular course of development. The Nanoscreen Wall's nanites were put into production in short order, though their programming was left untouched - no one could pinpoint the flaw in the programming that made the nanites behave the way they did. Engineers theorise that the nanites, having been programmed to disassemble and the reconstruct destroyed nanites from the material that they left behind, had instead taken the Tsunami Tank for material - and disassembled it in short order. For some reason, though, the nanites would not harm infantry. With the engineers refusing to tamper with the programming until they found the reason behind the behaviour of the nanites, recitifying problems that have arose with the system has proven impossible. Behind the Scenes * Accepted suggestion by Qwerty. * Also references the other (denied) nano wall suggestions. Atomic Kingdom of China Force Wall Tactical Analysis *'The Force': Force Walls make use of Planar technology to generate walls in the air. These walls are indestructible, and prevent aircraft from getting past them. The Force Wall is a very useful tool for protecting one's base from air raids or funneling enemy aircraft into a deadly kill zone. *'Kill the Generator': Unfortunately, the panels that generate the Force are not indestructible, and walls in the sky do nothing to stop soldiers on the ground. The projector panel is very delicate, and the pressure of a tank's treads is more than sufficient to irreparably damage the complex circuitry that projects the planar shield. Operational History When the Atomic Chinese began preparations for war with the rest of the world, one problem remained. While their already formidable base defences could smash any attack by ground forces, their bases were constantly assaulted by Cutlass Ramjets and MiG Nines. While their anti air turrets could take out these defenders in most cases, in some cases the aircraft managed to get through, allowing them to launch attacks on vital Space Elevators and Fission Reactors, in some cases with fatal results. The Atomic Chinese knew that they would have to contend with the even more formidable Allied Air Force, and already Soviet Air Regiments were pounding their bases. The possibility of heavy air assaults worried them, greatly, due to the risk to bases and in particular the highly vulnerable but important Space Elevators. To this end, they built a line of increasingly powerful and power hungry anti aircraft defences, but nothing satisified them. In particular, during simulations, the speed of the Allied Achilles fighter allowed it to simply evade most defences before taking out the Space Elevator with a rapid burst from its spectrum cannons. And the defences produced were often far too power consuming or too expensive to be practical. The answer came when a Chinese Outpost came under attack by a squadron of MiG Nines and Red Guard. The defenders had not set up any defences yet and had neglected to bring along anti aircraft support. Fortunately for them, the quick thinking base commander, a Noble officer, came up with an ingenious solution. Jury rigging the planar shield generator of a destroyed Chinese vehicle, he set it to project a planar shield - right in the path of the MiG Nines. The MiG Nine pilots, not realising what was in front of them, simply smashed into the planar shield and exploded. The generator overloaded from the impact, but the result was the same. Seeing the MiGs explode all of a sudden, the Red Guard quickly surrendered or fled the battlefield. When the Chinese learnt of what happened, they immediately promoted the quick thinking captain to the rank of major, and set him to work refining and improving his device's design, for use as an immobile base defence. The result, dubbed the Force Wall, was a success. The Force Wall works via a system of projectors powered by massive underground planar shield generators. While the generators themselves are safe from attack, the projectors are highly delicate, and if subjected to any significant pressure will break - irreparably. Despite this flaw, the Force Wall is never the less extremely successful, and can often be seen shielding Chinese bases from air raids. Plasma Conduit Tactical Analysis Operational History Power Wall Tactical Analysis Operational History These special walls are shielded by a powerful shield, and are thus nigh impenetrable and completely impervious to any weapon. However, it seems they have a major weakness; as with any defence that relies on power the shield shuts down in the even that it doesn't have enough power to function, and thus they can then be destroyed easily. Syndicate Mono-Wire Wall These walls are a special kind of defence wall, in that they do not completely block enemy movement but rather damage units crossing over them. They are also invisible to the naked eye, such is their thin nature. Any infantry, whether an enemy or own, will be immediatly slain, and even vehicles take heavy damage from it. However, the monowire is damaged and consumes itself in the process too. Monowire fields are a useful trap especially for heavy infantry and commando units. Category:Buildings